Can I have this dance?
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Sigamos bailando uno junto al otro, por siempre. Tal y como esta noche, nuestra noche. S


**Can I have this dance?**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

_Recomendación musical: Can I have this dance? HSM3 - http : // www . youtube . com /watch ? v_ es igual _lW-1Ytwn4a4_

Sonríes y yo me vuelvo ciego del mundo, sólo te veo a ti frente a mí. La única persona a la que voy a amar. Hoy y siempre. Eternamente.  
Me acerco a ti y tomo tu cintura acercándote a mí, siento tu cuerpo junto al mío y sé que encajamos perfecto. Porque fuimos creados el uno para el otro.

La música comienza suavemente y comenzamos nuestro baile sin notar a las personas que nos observan, deleitados seguramente por cómo luces el día de hoy. Con tus cabellos cayendo por tu espalda los cuales rozó para mantenerte cerca de mí; tal vez también noten ese brillo especial de tu mirada que provoca que me pierda en ella por eternidades de tiempo, que me parece poco.  
Te susurro lo linda que me pareces en este momento y te sonrojas levemente.

Aquí, mientras bailamos te pido que nunca olvides lo que pasamos, y muchísimo menos todas aquellas promesas que hicimos para nuestro futuro. Sigamos juntos como justo ahora, uno al lado del otro sin importar, como ahora, los gruñidos fieros de tu hermano o las risas locas de nuestras primas. Sin que el futuro se torne negro, gris o blanco.

Nunca podré hacerme a la idea de que tú eres totalmente mía. Nunca dudes que todo mi ser, alma, magia y cuerpo… y si algo más de lo que tengo te sirve para algo, es tuyo. Nunca más existirá nadie a quién yo pueda darle todo lo que soy sin querer recibir nada a cambio.  
Dudo mucho que existiera alguien más en este lugar, en cualquier mundo o dimensión que quieras, ni siquiera en otra época; que pudiera complementarme de esta manera, provocarme sensaciones que jamás podría haber tenido sin ti a mi lado.  
Así que te pido que sigamos juntos. Esto podría ser un milagro.

Giramos una vez más en el centro de aquella pista y siento que mis pies no tocan el suelo, tus alas de ángel me han elevado a un cielo donde el paisaje perfecto eres tú, y como complemento para poder disfrutarlo más que con sólo la mirada, yo a tu lado para siempre. No puedo creer ni por un segundo que ahora seas completamente mía.  
No es que pueda ignorar el hecho de que llevas en tu mano izquierda, que está firmemente anclada a mi hombro, un anillo igual al mío que indica algo más que pertenencia. Ni tampoco, muchísimo menos, dejar pasar lo hermosa que luces con tu vestido blanco cayendo por la figura de tu cuerpo.

¿Consideras que si no hubiera sucedido todo nuestro pasado seguiríamos esperándonos el uno al otro? Yo no tengo ninguna duda sobre eso.  
Probablemente aquellos miles de kilómetros, años o mundos. Todo eso lo hubiéramos roto porque nos pertenecíamos y buscábamos sin desearlo. Sin saberlo.

Parpadeo sorprendido ante la forma en que tus ojos vuelven a hipnotizarme. Solamente con verlos pocos segundos provocan que me pierda en ellos completamente, como si fueran mi mundo, el único; pero no me importa ni un solo segundo quedarme prendado de ellos todo el tiempo que tú desees.  
Sonríes ante tu encantamiento en mí y de alguna forma sé que tú también sientes lo mismo por mí. Te hago dar una vuelta y te atraigo hacia mí, acercándote de tal forma en que te demuestro que quisiera que fuéramos uno solo, porque sé que lo éramos desde antes de nacer. Que nos pertenecíamos.

Beso tu frente antes de girar nuevamente y de pronto siento que no somos los únicos en la pista de baile, las canciones han continuado y no he notado ni uno solo de los cambios. Sé que tú también los observas sorprendida de estar rodeada y ni siquiera notarlo. Comienzo a mecernos más lentamente para poder susurrarte cuán grande es esto que siento por ti. Y repetirte que nada de lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante podría separarnos. Nada.  
Porque yo moriría junto contigo si eso fuera necesario, porque no podría vivir en un mundo donde tú no existieses.

Retomo nuestra velocidad, lenta y pausada, y seguimos girando en nuestro mundo creado por nosotros y para nosotros. Sin importarnos los demás.  
Porque ahora que somos el uno para el otro, y el uno por el otro, nadie más interesa en aquella pista de baile.

Me detengo completamente y tomo tu rostro con ternura deteniéndome en tu mirada que me incita a continuar. Me acercó lentamente a ti y rozo tus labios con los míos en otro baile diferente al que teníamos hasta hace unos momentos. Uno donde nos reconocemos otra vez.

_

* * *

_¡Hola!__

Aquí dejo otra historia que iba para song-fic, de hecho lo es, pero le retiré la lyric para poder subirlo. Cuando escuche la canción de HSM3 me dije que tenía que escribir sobre ella algo de CCS.  
Lo he cumplido.

Gracias a Yuzuriha por el beteo.

Si les gusto (o no) díganmelo, me harían feliz.


End file.
